Mighty Morphin SPD Rangers
by Aura Mackenzie
Summary: After the Legendary Battle, Kat and Tommy have broken up. Kimberly is in Florida... at least until an interdimensional being named Ivan Ooze shows up to attack her. When she returns to Angel Grove and her old team, they are approached by /Bridge, from S.P.D., who has been sent to give the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers an upgrade. Can the Rangers master the power and defeat Ooze?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This is a writing prompt from user ChillPillBerry. The base plot belongs to them, I just got to add some of my style and creative input to it. So, before I start, I want to thank ChillPillBerry for giving me this challenge.

 **Prologue:**

 _Billy:_

"Billy, you have been here on Aquitar with me for more than eight earth years. You have done so much to help the people of Aquitar, the Rangers of Aquitar. But have your feelings of love changed for me?" Cestria asked Billy as they worked on a generator to help power the command center for the Rangers of Aquitar.

Billy Cranston, now an adult and married to Cestria of Aquitar for six years, still did not like being interrupted while working on a project for frivolities such as emotions. He did not know how to answer it. While he got better at expressing his own emotions, especially since he and Cestria had been together, it was still a challenge for him to express his own, let alone handle the emotions of others.

"Billy, are you even listening to me?" Cestria asked him.

Billy took a deep breath, putting his tools down. He took a minute to think about what he was feeling. He was pretty sure he still loved her, but since Cestria had told him that she felt ready to have a baby almost four years ago, she had been a lot harder on him. Billy hadn't made things any easier by telling her that while she was ready to have a baby, _he_ wasn't. Since then, their marriage was almost always a fight.

"Cestria, I still love you. Just like I did when I decided to stay here on Aquitar instead of returning to my home world when you helped heal me," he replied to her.

"So, then what is wrong, Billy?"

"Cestria, things _have_ changed between us," Billy admitted, unable to lie to his wife or keep avoiding the elephant in the room. "Our priorities have changed as a couple. You, while beautiful inside and out, with a mind that I absolutely love, want more in life. You want a family, children."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Cestria, I _still_ haven't changed my mind about becoming a father. I don't feel I'm ready to father a child, and I don't know when I _will_ feel ready to become a father. I'm sorry," he replied to her. "I understand that this hurts you. I'm your husband and I should be the one you start your family with, but I can't. You deserve that, and you shouldn't have to wait for me, Cestria."

"I thought you said you still love me as you did when you decided to stay on Aquitar," Cestria croaked out, trying not to cry.

"I do. I just can't be the man to give you what you deserve, what you want in your life right now. It wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to just put your life on hold for me like that, Cestria. I love you and that is why I'm saying this to you. For the last four years you've already put your dreams of motherhood on hold, hoping I'd change my mind, and I haven't. I can't ask you to continue doing that, not if I truly love you. Only a selfish man, one incapable of love, would ever do that to a woman."

Cestria didn't speak at first. She stood there looking at Billy in shock, taking in the words he had just said to her. When she finally spoke, her words sent Billy into shock.

"William Cranston, I regret the day I fell in love with you. I want you out of my life, forever. Don't come back to _our_ home tonight or ever again. As the people of your planet put it, I want a divorce. Consider our marriage union dissolved."

Cestria walked away crying. Billy had no words. He had tried so hard not to hurt her, but in the end, that didn't matter. Cestria hated him. His heart hurt at her words, they hurt him worse than any injury he had sustained in any battle he had fought in over the years.

When Cestria was finally out of sight, having no idea what else he could do, Billy went back to working on the project for the Rangers of Aquitar. Once they returned and realized he was alone, they asked about Cestria. Billy, having had not only his life, but his planet saved by these Rangers, told them the truth. Delphine helped get the marriage dissolved while Cestro, the Blue Aquitar Ranger that Billy frequently teamed up with on projects, let him stay with him until it was finished.

Finally, Delphine came to let Billy know that his marriage was dissolved. Billy's heart broke and both Delphine and Cestro could see it. They also knew that Cestria had made up her mind and wouldn't even see Billy. They felt for their Earth friend, but this was all they could do for him. Billy said goodbye to the Rangers of Aquitar and made his way off of Aquitar to rebuild his life again.

 _Tommy:_

Tommy Oliver, now a doctor of paleontology, and his on-again/off-again girlfriend Katherine Hillard, a teacher in Angel Grove, had had a rough few years. They tried to do the long-distance relationship thing when Tommy went to the East Coast to do his doctorate at MIT, but that didn't really work out. After he graduated, they got back together when he moved back west and he began working with a man named Anton Mercer. However, after an accident that destroyed all of their research and Mercer himself, nearly killing Tommy as well, Tommy decided he needed some time away from the familiar. This is how, Dr. Tommy Oliver wound up moving to the outskirts of Reefside, just outside the woods, isolated from basically everyone, and taking a position teaching high school science at Reefside High School.

Tommy had only been moved into his new place for a month, school was starting in just a few days, when someone knocked on his front door. He went into immediate alert mode. Nobody was supposed to know where he was. Cautiously he approached his front door from outside the house, having gone out the back door. The person standing there was the last person he ever thought he'd see again.

"Billy? Is that you?" Tommy asked from behind the man in surprise.

Billy turned to the sound of the voice behind him and smiled.

"Tommy. You've cut your hair. It looked better long, Old Friend," Billy said, laughing.

Tommy took Billy's bag from his hand and led him into the house. He watched as Billy took a good look around his new place. Billy's facial reactions spoke volumes to Tommy.

"So, could you just not let go of the team, or is there another reason that there seems to be a theme related to dinosaurs in your home?" Billy asked.

"I guess a little of both," Tommy replied, with a small laugh, before remembering how long Billy had been gone. "Right, you don't know."

"Know what?"

"I'm a doctor of paleontology now, Billy. I went to MIT," Tommy replied.

" _You_ decided to study dinosaurs after what we did as teenagers?" Billy asked, with a smirk, before adding, "Though congratulations on MIT. It's a very prodigious school."

"Thanks, Man," Tommy replied. "So, what brings you back to Earth? You haven't been back since you left when the Zeo Rangers were active."

Billy went quiet for a minute. Tommy could tell that something serious was going on in his old friend's mind if he had trouble putting it into words. And, if it was something he was having trouble verbalizing, chances were it was something that had to do with feelings.

"Billy? Are you okay?" Tommy asked, pulling Billy out of his thoughts.

"Not exactly, Tommy," Billy replied. "You see, I returned to Earth because… well because…"

Billy turned away from Tommy, obviously unable to look him in the eye.

"Because my marriage to Cestria was dissolved after eight years! She kicked me out, told me she wished she'd never fallen in love with me!" Billy said, fighting to hold back the emotion that was still so raw in him.

Tommy pulled Billy into his arms, knowing it took a lot to make Billy Cranston get emotional.

"I really loved her, Tommy. I _still_ love her, but she threw me away!"

"I know it seems like the hurt will never go away, Billy, but it does. It takes a long time, but it does get easier to deal with and eventually, you stop feeling it."

Tommy wasn't an overly emotional man himself, but he knew how Billy was feeling. And when it had happened to Tommy, it was Billy and Kat who had done everything that they could to pull him out of his head. If hugging Billy and letting him know he wasn't alone was something that would help him, Tommy could do that. After all, Tommy felt like nothing would ever be right in the world after Kimberly Hart had sent him that Dear John letter from Florida. Yet Billy stood by him. He was one of his oldest friends, even if they hadn't spoken in years.

Tommy just hugged his friend, the one who had always been awkward with girls, always hid his emotions, but who was the soul of the Rangers, just like Kimberly had been their heart. He knew he couldn't just fix his pain, but there was no way he would let him disappear into it. No matter what happened, he would be there for Billy just like Billy was there for him when Kim broke his heart, the way Billy was always there for any of the Rangers.

"Why don't you stay here in Reefside with me for a while, Billy? I start teaching high school science soon. And…" Tommy started, making Billy look at his friend, "come with me. I want to show you something."

Tommy led Billy to the basement of his house, which was only accessible through hidden switches. He was relieved when he realized that bringing him through the secret passages was having the intended effect on Billy… it was distracting him. Then Tommy brought Billy into the actual basement and Tommy could tell he was stunned in amazement.

"Tommy… This is a fully functional command center," Billy said. "Why?"

"Caution, more than anything," Tommy replied, bringing Billy over to a podium with three brightly colored stones. "After I found these back in college, I realized it might be better to be prepared for anything."

"These stones… are they from the end of the Cretaceous period?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, they are, Billy," Tommy replied. "These three gems are from the very same meteorite that made the dinosaurs extinct… and they're not the only ones out there. I know they're not. I just don't know how many more there are or where they would be. I just know that there is at least one more gem out there and each stone has powers."

"Do you mean to tell me these stones could be used to infuse someone with superhuman ability?"

"Yes, Billy, that's exactly what I'm saying. I just don't know how they work. I know that possessing them doesn't give someone access to the power of the gems. I've had them for years and while I can feel the power of the stones, I know I can't reach it."

"Maybe the gem needs to choose?" Billy suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were chosen by Zordon to be Power Rangers. So, it would be logical to both of us that gaining the power of these gems would be as simple as someone possessing it to access the power," Billy started. "However, what if these gems were more temperamental than our power coins?"

"I'm not following you yet."

"Think about it. Whenever Rita or Zedd tried to really put any of us out of commission, the only thing that ever really worked was to make us doubt our ability, our confidence to be a Ranger. If we didn't believe in ourselves, our power coins didn't work for us. Think about it, when we were trapped on the Island of Illusion, all being faced with our worst fears and doubts, we couldn't even see we still had our morphers and communicators. Or when Goldar tried to make both you and Adam doubt yourselves, you when they took the green power from you, Adam when he had just become the black ranger. The power needs to be met with a certain amount of self-confidence to work for a ranger. What if these gems need not only that, but are searching for specific types of people that are worthy of wielding the power?"

"Now I get what you mean. But I'm not just going to parade these around trying to see who is meant to wield these powers. They're nice and safe hidden down here."

"And if, for any reason, you end up needing the power?"

"Then I have to believe that the gems will find those who are meant to wield the power, Billy. I can't risk these being out of the safety of this command center."

 _Kimberly_

Eight-time Pan Global gold medalist and two-time silver medalist, Kimberly Ann Hart was an accomplished international gymnast. She had medaled ten times at the two separate Pan Global Games she'd qualified for. In addition to that, she'd qualified for the Olympics once, winning three golds and a silver there, had been the US All-Around champion for the last six years, and had medaled at the international finals every year she'd been the US champion.

Kimberly left Angel Grove, her friends, her life, being the Pink Power Ranger, and her love, to follow her dreams. She had done just that. Now, at the age of 26, Kimberly was in her senior year of college, competing at the University of Florida, so she could stay close to her training center. She was considered old for a gymnast, but she still felt like a child in a lot of ways. Especially since Jason Lee Scott, one of her oldest friends, and the original Red Ranger, the team leader, had moved to Florida to be with her over a year ago. She was happy, so she decided that even after she graduated from the University of Florida, she would go at least one more season before deciding if she was ready to retire.

It was late. Training with the team had been hard because of the upcoming meet. It was the first meet of the season and coach was always hardest on them when the new season started. She wanted to make sure that they put their best work out so the competition knew they were not slackers. From there, they would get better with every meet like every team in NCAA gymnastics, but with them starting from a higher standard, it put them ahead of the field.

As Kimberly was coming out of the gymnastics center with some of her teammates who were as much as eight years younger than her, she saw someone standing watching. At first her body went on alert, but she was still with her teammates. Thankfully, by the time they all started going their separate ways, Kimberly realized that the person watching her was Jason, and her body relaxed. She didn't understand why her body had immediately become tense the way it had. Regardless, when she reached Jason, he pulled her into his arms and she felt like she was being paranoid.

"How was practice?" Jason asked her.

"Coach is kicking our butts," Kimberly replied.

"Is it like this all the time?"

"No. Mostly at the beginning of the season. It'll calm down a little after the first meet."

"Are you hungry?"

Kim hesitated. She was hungry, but she was at her target weight. It was easier for the younger gymnasts to stay at those target weights. For her, she needed to follow a strict diet, and even with that, she had to follow an even stricter training regimen."

"Kim, you didn't eat breakfast this morning. You need to eat. I worry about you. You know I love you," Jason said kissing her gently on the lips.

"I had a big lunch, Jase. I'm still stuffed from that."

"Really? Because you left your cash at the apartment."

"I know. I realized it when I got to campus before my first class. That's why I used my debit card to pay for lunch."

"You mean this debit card?" Jason asked, pulling her debit card from his wallet. "You left this with your money this morning, Kim. Is there something you want to talk to me about? I mean, I know pressure is tough about maintaining weight in gymnastics, and if you're worried about that, I'll work out with you tomorrow. We'll get up early and go for a run, do some strength training, whatever will help, so you don't have to worry about eating, Kim."

Kim was still hesitant. But she could see how much this was hurting Jason.

"Fine. I'll have a salad for dinner," she said.

"With grilled chicken?" Jason questioned. "The protein is good for athletes."

"Fine. I'll have a salad with grilled chicken. But we're getting up early and working out."

"That is fine by me," Jason said, kissing her again before leading her to her car, holding her bags. "As long as you eat, even if its only healthy food, I will help you figure out a balanced workout routine so that you don't gain unwanted weight. Deal?"

"Deal, Jason," Kimberly conceded. "You know, if you didn't have those dimples, I wouldn't give in to you so easily."

"So, its only my dimples that make you give me my way?" Jason said, with a teasing look on his face.

Kim looked at him and couldn't believe how unbelievably happy she was with him. He had been one of her best friends in high school. She had never guessed that after he left with Zack and Trini for the World Youth Summit that they would reunite the way they had and fall in love. He had been her rock for the last year and she knew she was lucky to have him.

Jason and Kim had been through so much together as Power Rangers. It had bonded them for life. Those were things that they could only talk about with other Rangers. But Jason had always been anything that Kim needed him to be. She never thought that he would show up in Florida all those years later, saying he had been travelling the world searching for himself after he helped both the Zeo team and, more recently, a team of Red Rangers led by Tommy who went to the moon to destroy Serpentera before the remnants of the Machine Empire could get it up and running. And yet, when he did show up in Florida, it felt natural for them to cross the line from friends to lovers. It had happened so seamlessly, one day they were best friends, the next day they were together. Not long after, Jason asked her to move in with him and she had. They had been ridiculously happy, sometimes their relationship didn't feel like they were dating.

"You still with me, Kim?" Jason asked, pulling her out of her mind.

"Yeah, Jase, I am."

"Where'd you go?"

"Just thinking about how unbelievably happy and amazed I've been at the last year of my life since you've been in Florida with me," she said, pulling his face closer to hers for a kiss.

"I love you, Kim," Jason said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "No matter what. Your happiness means the world to me."

He kissed her again before helping her into his car. They drove away from the campus, heading to the restaurant, the two of them discussing the workout they would have in the morning so she wouldn't feel guilty about eating.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 **Author's Note:** Points of View will be first person from here on out based on who is listed as the POV at the beginning of each section.

 **Three Years Later:**

 _Billy:_

I had been in Reefside for three years already. Tommy had let me stay with him, but after one school year, he moved back to Angel Grove, leaving me his house in Reefside so I could stay. He saw something that I wasn't ready to see at the time… Hayley Ziktor, the woman who had built the tech in Tommy's Dino Thunder Command Center, who ran Hayley's Cyberspace, had become more to me than a friend who could keep up with my thought processes. Tommy saw that my heart had started to heal with Hayley, and I… I had started to fall in love with her.

When he first brought up his plan to move back home to Angel Grove at the end of the academic year, I had begun thinking of contingencies so I could stay in Reefside. After all, there were many things I could do to support myself financially. However, Tommy just told me the house would be mine when he left, pointing out that he couldn't just sell the house with what was in the basement. Of course, he was right, and I hadn't really considered that. I had only been considering my options to stay where I was. Reefside had brought me peace after I felt like my heart had been torn out on Aquitar.

Now, after three years, I couldn't believe I was where I was. I had contacted Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, who helped me plan the night, coming back to Reefside from New York. It was Hayley's birthday and we were throwing her a surprise party. Tommy and Katherine were in Reefside from Angel Grove. Trent Fernandez, the White Dino Thunder Ranger, and Ethan James, the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger came back for the weekend from their respective colleges. Conner McKnight, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger and team leader, took time off from trying to start his youth soccer camps for the occasion.

My heart was racing. Only Kira knew what was really going on that night. I didn't want to talk to Tommy about it and have Kat find out, getting her overexcited. Kira had always seemed no-nonsense to me when the team had been active. She did what needed to be done, and she wasn't afraid of being in the command center if she needed to. I respected that about her. Most Rangers just wanted to run into battle.

"Are you alright there, Billy?" Kira walked into the room I had been in on my own to check on me.

"I believe my emotional state is as good as it will be in the current circumstances, given my history," I replied to her.

"Billy," Kira said, her voice and face softening, "everything will be fine. You and Hayley are perfect for each other. She is going to be head over heels for tonight. I promise you."

"Are you positive, Kira?" I asked the younger girl.

"Yes. Sometimes a girl likes a surprise. This will work out just fine. Just take a deep breath," she said to me, when her phone went off and she checked it. "That was Tori. She said that the Wind and Thunder Rangers are already here so get ready. She says that Dustin should get Hayley here in about two minutes, since he can stall anyone."

Kira held her hand out to me. I took it.

"Come on, Billy, you should be the first person Hayley sees when she gets in here."

I let Kira lead me out of the room and into the main room where the party was being held. When Hayley came in and everyone yelled surprise, I was standing right in front of her, holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers, begonias. After she got over her shock, she came over to me and hugged me, taking the flowers from me.

"How did you pull this off without me finding out, Billy?" Hayley asked me, kissing me.

"I asked Kira to help me. She helped me do everything for tonight because I wanted tonight to be perfect for you," I replied, holding her close, whispering in her ear. "Happy birthday, Hayley."

The night went smoothly after that. Everyone was having a great time it seemed. Not long before it was time to cut the cake, I knew it was time for the final big surprise of the night, the one that had me as nervous as a teenaged boy.

"And now, I'm gonna take five, giving the mic over to our host who has something to say," Kira said, calling me up to the stage.

"What's this, Billy?" Hayley asked.

"You'll see. Come with me, please?"

Hayley cautiously came with me up onto the stage, where I took the microphone from Kira. I felt like my throat had suddenly gone dry. Looking out at everyone my nerves had gotten even more out of control.

"When I came to Reefside, many of you didn't know that I was… coming back to California for the first time in eight years. I had been out of town and when I got here, I wasn't in the best emotional state. My good friend, Dr. Tommy Oliver, let me stay with him while I tried to put myself back together, but it wasn't easy," I said, turning to Hayley. "I didn't even realize it, but it was you, Hayley. You were the one who helped me heal. My heart had been broken and I had effectively just stopped allowing myself to process anything having to deal with emotions, unable to handle emotions that were foreign to me and then adding any new emotions that came with allowing new friends into my life. I built barriers around me. Tommy was the only one that was inside the barrier here in Reefside, because he had known me before my emotional trauma.

"Yet, somehow, it was you, Hayley Ziktor, who found a way around my barriers. At first, I thought that we were just becoming friends. We had similar interests, you could keep up with my rants when I would try to find a solution to a problem vocally, and it was very easy to talk to you. Then, as time went by, I couldn't deny the truth any longer, no matter how apprehensive it made me to allow myself to be in a position to be hurt. You, Hayley Ziktor, the beautiful, funny, intelligent woman I had become friends with, you weren't just my friend. I had started to fall in love with you, even though I tried so hard no to, not because of you, but because of my failures in relationships before you.

"I tested the waters with you, and I haven't regretted it once in the time we have been together. You have been my partner on projects, and in life in every sense of the word. It was your love that healed my heart, which had once felt like it had been ravaged, damaged beyond repair. Now, Hayley, I am here to ask you," I started, pulling the ring out of my pocket, getting down on one knee, "will you make me the happiest man on Earth by marrying me?"

Hayley looked at me in shock. She had a smile on her face. As the moments dragged on my heart felt like it would stop. Finally, she answered me.

"Yes, Billy! Of course, I'll marry you!" she replied, pulling me to my feet by my arm, so she could kiss me.

The people in the room erupted into applause. When we finally broke apart from our kiss, I took the ring from the velvet box it was in and slid it onto her ring finger. My own hand shook the entire time. Once the ring was on Hayley's finger, I lifted her hand to my face and kissed it.

"I love you, Hayley. I'm sorry if I rambled so much. It wasn't easy to put my feelings into words," I said to her.

She kissed me again.

"I know it wasn't easy for you to do this, Billy. You don't show your emotions like this. But tonight is absolutely perfect. I will never forget it," she replied to me.

I couldn't help but smile at that. Even if my words couldn't express my emotions properly, I had still found a way to accomplish my goal. I had proposed to Hayley, celebrate her birthday, and made the whole event memorable for her. It was everything I had wanted to give her in this night. If it was perfect for her, it was perfect for me, even with my awkwardness. We were both happier than we had been.

 **Two Years Later:**

 _Kimberly:_

I had retired from competition after one last Olympic competition. A few more medals to add to my collection. Jason stayed at my side the whole time. We were happy. _Were_ being the operative word. I loved Jason. Even still. Nothing would ever change that. But I'm hurting him. I know I am. So something needed to change.

"Hey, Kim. Are you ready to go home?" Jason asked me, as he signed me out of the hospital.

I had been in the hospital for the last two months. My eating habits got bad. Then they got non-existent. I hadn't realized how bad I had actually gotten until the day I had collapsed on Jason. He had been out of town for a competition for a few days. I don't remember if I had eaten anything while he was gone, just that I couldn't go with him because I had a clinic I was teaching that I couldn't blow off.

We had been at his dojo, working out early the morning after he came home. It happened so fast. One minute we had been working out, the next, I had collapsed, and I didn't have the energy to get back up. When Jason came over to help me up he had gotten closer to me than I had let him in a few weeks… and he saw the signs that I was pushing my body to its limits. My clothes were way to big on me, my body was too thin… and when he asked the last time I had eaten, I couldn't answer him. He called an ambulance, having me taken to the hospital, where he found out that I had anorexia and was severely malnourished.

Jason begged me, on the verge of tears, to go to the treatment program. Looking at him, seeing the pain he was in, knowing I had caused it, I couldn't say no. After all, it hadn't even been the first time we had this argument about my eating habits. So, for Jason, I checked into the treatment program where I spent the last two months.

I gained weight, which was hard for me to do, and went to a lot of therapy. Jason visited as much as they let him, but that meant he wasn't focusing on his life, but on my recovery. He had a dojo to run, he was a champion martial artist. I couldn't keep letting my life control his. Not to mention, when I had bad days, I could see how much it hurt or disappointed him. It was hard to see him like that.

Coming out of my thoughts, I looked at my friend, my love, knowing that what I needed to do was for the best.

"Sure, Jason. Take me home," I replied to him.

The drive home wasn't long enough. Jason talked about some of his upcoming competitions and why he thought I should go with him. I just let him talk. When we got into the apartment, I stopped him.

"Jason, stop, please," I said, looking at him.

Jason stopped mid-sentence, looking surprised.

"What's wrong, Kimberly?"

"Jason, I love you."

"I love you, too, Kim."

"But we need to break up."

Jason looked at me in complete shock. I knew this would happen.

"What? Why?"

"Jason, we've always been so close. You've been one of my closest friends, like my brother, and then it grew into more. But I'm hurting you," I said and then stopped him from arguing. "Please, don't lie to me, Jase. I've seen the pain in your eyes when you've realized that I didn't eat, when you realized how bad I got with it. I've known you for too long to know that you were in pain for you to deny it to me."

He stopped his argument in his throat.

"I love you and I always will, but I can't love you as a lover right now. That's too much for me. I know you want me to beat the anorexia and I'm trying to, but I can't do it knowing that I'm hurting my you as my lover. You mean so much to me and I can't do it to you."

"Kim, your recovery isn't about me," Jason started.

"But you've made it about that, Jason. You've stopped living your life to focus on my recovery. I get that you're my boyfriend and that's the kind of thing that boyfriends do, but I don't want you to just stop living your life. I know you've missed competitions because you've been with me, visiting and making sure I made it through treatment. And with the number of hours you were with me, you weren't taking care of your dojo the way you should have…"

"I have people who work at the dojo who can teach the classes when I'm not there, Kim."

"That's besides the point, Jase. You shouldn't have 'not been there' so often to be with me. You tried to keep me from getting this bad. I still did. I'm not saying that I don't appreciate your help and support, I just don't want you giving up your life to do it."

"So if you want to break up, where does that leave us, Kim? I love you and I can't just pretend you're fine and walk away."

"I'm not asking you to, Jason. I'm just saying that maybe it's time that we went back to just being friends. Because right now, I think that's all I have in me. I don't think I can be anyone's lover when I can take care of myself right now."

Jason hugged me to him. I couldn't see his face, but I could feel by the way his chest was moving, he was crying.

"I'm going to be your friend no matter what, Kimberly Ann Hart. But you're not just pushing me out of your life right now. You can break up with me, tell me we can't be lovers anymore, but I'm not leaving. At least not until I know you're going to be okay."

I pulled away from him.

"You mean you're going to stay here?"

"For now, at least," he replied. "Maybe, when I know that you're eating routinely on your own, that the anorexia is under control, I'll move back to Angel Grove or go somewhere else, but for now, I'm staying right here in Florida. You're stuck with me."

I hugged Jason tighter. I had literally just broken up with him and he was staying by my side. He was literally one of those rare fairy tale guys that most girls would dream of having in their lives. And I've had two of them in my lifetime.

 **A Year Later: Right After the Events of the Legendary Battle:**

 _Tommy:_

There were dozens of Power Rangers in the quarry, having just finished helping the Super Megaforce team with their final battle. The six teenagers were in awe of all the Rangers they had fought side by side with. However, they seemed to be the most amazed by my teams, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and the Zeo Rangers. We were all supposed to be teleported back to where we belonged not long after the battle, but we hadn't yet, so we were spending time with them.

It was strange being with all of the Rangers on my part too. This was the first time that the original Mighty Morphin team was in full force since Jason, Zack, and Trini left for Switzerland. The Mighty Morphin team that had been called for this fight had been Jason as the Red Ranger, Zack as the Black Ranger, Trini as the Yellow Ranger, Kimberly as the Pink Ranger, Billy as the Blue Ranger, and I was the Green Ranger. The Zeo team consisted of those who took over for these Rangers when they left. Katherine, my wife, that I had one young daughter with, was Zeo Ranger 1, Pink, Tanya, was Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow, Rocky, who had taken over for Jason, was Zeo Ranger 3, Blue, Adam, who took over for Zack, was Zeo Ranger 4, Green. I was the fifth member of the Zeo Ranger team, Red, but I had been asked to wield the Green Mighty Morphin Power once more.

While everyone was getting to know each other before we were separated back to where we belonged, Katherine came to me. I figured she might be nervous. Our daughter, Lilith, was staying with Hayley in Reefside at my old place. Even though they hadn't gotten married yet, Hayley and Billy were living happily in Reefside. When we all got the call to arms for this battle, Hayley said she'd watch Lilith, knowing that both Katherine and I were going into battle.

"What's going on, Kat?" I asked my wife.

"Tommy, we need to talk," she said to me in a serious tone that made me worry. "There's something that I've been hiding from you for years and I can't keep it a secret anymore."

"What have you been hiding from me, Kat?"

"Remember when we were in college and you went away to school?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, cautiously.

"Well, I had met this guy and we had… well, we had kind of…"

"Spit it out, Katherine."

"I cheated on you with him, Tommy," Kat said.

"And why are you bringing this up now?" I asked, trying to stay calm, even though I felt like she slapped me.

"Well, you see, I ran into him a few years ago, around the time that Hayley and Billy got engaged. He had moved closer to Angel Grove…"

I didn't like where this was going.

"And…?" I asked.

"I've been having an affair with him ever since, Tommy," Kat said to me.

I felt like my world was caving in on me. I looked around, at my friends. Jason, Kim, Trini, Billy, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Justin, Andros, Zhane, TJ, Cassie, Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent, and so many of the others I had worked with over the years. They were so happy at the moment. They were happy and they had no idea that my world had just imploded. I did the math… if Kat had been having this affair for about three years… Lilith!

"Are you telling me that Lilith…?" I started to ask Kat.

Kat nodded at me.

"Yes. There is a possibility that Lilith is not your daughter, Tommy. I never had a test done to confirm it," she said, realizing that, even in my silence, I was furious. "Tommy I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you."

I glared at her at those words.

"You shouldn't have _lied_ to me, Katherine?" I asked, incredulously. "How about you shouldn't have _cheated_ on me?"

"Tommy, you don't understand, it just happened," she started, trying to defend her actions.

"No, something like this doesn't _just happen_. Once, maybe, you could claim you were drunk. But _an affair_? One that may have produced our child? No, Katherine, this isn't something that just happened. This is something that you kept doing, and instead of being an adult and telling me that it was over between us, you cheated on me."

"What are we going to do now?" she asked me.

I laughed at her.

" _We_?" I asked. " _I_ am going to Reefside when we all leave here. I'm going to ask Billy and Hayley if I can stay with them while I file for divorce and get on my feet. I'm also going to keep Lilith until I can have a paternity test run on her. If I am her father, I will be petitioning for custody when I file for divorce. If not, I'll find her father and return her to him. Either way, stay away from me, Katherine."

"Tommy, you can't just take Lilith from me."

"Watch me," I said as I lifted my Dino Thunder Morpher to my lips. "Hayley, this is Tommy."

"I'm here, Tommy. What's going on?"

"A situation has come up. I need you to protect Lilith. Whatever you do, do not let Katherine take her from Reefside. I'm going to ask Kira and the boys to head back there now."

"You got it, Tommy."

"Thanks, Hayley. I'll see you later and will explain everything then," I said, turning to Kat. "It's done, Kat.


End file.
